Blind Love
by Nargoshe
Summary: After accidentally blinding Dylas, Doug finds himself looking at the horse in a different way while nursing him back to health. Contains DougxDylas yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry it's so bad! Feel free to leave a review to tell me to fix something or to possibly change it. For those who don't feel like reading the whole thing, **

**Chapter 1 is how Dylas goes blind. **

**Chapter 2 is where Dylas becomes bedridden at the cafe. **

**Chapter 3 is feeding Dylas. In chapter **

**4 Doug finds Dylas diary. Warning: **

**Chapter 5 contains Doug solo as they go to the baths. **

**Chapter 6 Doug has a dream with a naked Dylas, also explicit. **

**Chapter 7 they go to the lake. **

**Chapter 8 Dylas breaks down, Doug comforts him**

**Chapter 9 Hardcore yaoi DougxDylas. It's M for a reason. **

Dylas sighed as he yet again swung his fishing pole so that the bobber landed in the water in a place optimal for fish to bite at it. The day had been uneventful beginning in the morning with an argument with Doug on who could forge the best accessory, and ended with many epic fails at trying to make them in Bado's forge. The truth is, they both sucked at forging. Everyday that stupid Doug - although I have to say he is pretty damn cute - always got in conflicts over the dumbest things.

The only reason he ever chose to partake in these misgiving was to give him something to do while finding an easy way to tease him into getting mad, for no one was cuter than that mad Doug. Dylas felt a slight pull at the end of his fishing rod as a fish began to nibble at the bait he had just put on. Dylas gave a quick and curt pull, and with much effort, pulled the fish out of the water with a wet plop.

"Wow! That's a rare glitter snapper!" remarked a nearby traveler. "I've heard those are some of the most rare and delicious fish to ever catch!"

With this remark Dylas gave a quick smirk. This wasn't just a lucky treasure, this was a way to finally win Doug over to his side. Just cook the fish up, add a bowl of rice, and put a glass of wine on the side, and Doug would practically become a slave to him. There was no telling how easily it was to get to Doug through his stomach.

Dylas raced back to the restaurant knowing this was his best opportunity to finally get that red-headed dwarf to finally begin to like and enjoy his presence for once. So Dylas fired up the stove, got the necessary ingredients to cook up this rarity, and began to fry up the fish for his cooking masterpiece. Although several people walked in and out of the dining area quite often, Dylas payed no attention to them, only brooding on what he was going to force Doug to do when he was vulnerable.

He added the rice to his nearly completed dish, making it optimal for the dwarf - since he overly enjoyed rice - and prepared to set it on the plate he had prepared, but just then in his failure to notice anything but what he was focusing on now, Doug walked straight in front of the counter startling Dylas so bad that the fish began to fly in the air hitting him straight in the face.

Anyone knew that such hot and recently fried food could easily score the skin and flesh away from anyone who unfortunately had the mishap of recently cooked foods falling on them. The face however was much more delicate, so who knew what degree of damage could be caused. As Dylas rolled on the ground grasping his face crying out in utter pain, the cause of this calamity quickly took charge of the situation and grabbed Dylas carrying him in his arms to the clinic.

He burst through the door, the slamming of it being the only announcement of his arrival, and proceeded to lay him on the bed where Dolce and Nancy could look over and care for him. To the misery of Doug, they ushered him out of the building to keep him from interfering with their emergency treatment as they worked on him carefully through the night. The damage was extensive and it took them a long time to stabilize Dylas on his condition, but all through the night, Doug waited just outside worried over what he had just done to Dylas.

Sure they got into trivial fights all the time, but even he wouldn't fry his friend's face off on purpose. Unfortunately for him the only thing he could do at the time was wait until morning when he would hopefully find out Dylas was alright.


	2. Chapter 2

"I suppose you want to come see him," said Jones to wake Doug up. Doug rose to a start never having noticed the doctor rush in late last night having heard of the accident.

Doug pushed through the door and up to the bed where the sleeping Dylas was lying. His face was wrapped in bandages, the rest of his attending caretakers onlooking to find any missed burns or areas still needing to be bandaged.

Doug nearly broke down as he looked at all the damage he had caused his rival, and began to utter a whimper as he barely whispered, "Will he be alright? How bad is it?"The attendees shied their eyes away from the dwarf as they could barely stand to speak the truth, let alone hear it from Jones who was sure to explain.

"We were able to minimize any permanent damage, but for the sake of his health, he may have to stay in those bandages for weeks, if not months. He's lucky we were to take charge of him quickly or who knows how much worse off he would be," said Jones right beside him. A wave of relief washed over Doug as he realized everything would be alright once Dylas had healed, and gave a sigh to express this. But with an overview of his friend right before him, his heart sank as he realized the bandages were covering his eyes.

"Won't he not be able to see with those wrappings on?" questioned Doug.

"That's the major problem," answered Jones. "Unfortunately he won't be able to see anything for a while, so you'll have to attend him as he recovers. Hopefully we'll get him seeing just as well as before within a week or two." With this answer Doug realized the seriousness of the situation he had placed Dylas in. He wouldn't be able to cook or even stroll about town as he used to. He wouldn't even be able to yell at him during one of their heated arguments the same way. These next two weeks would be really tough to get through, but with the best of his effort, Doug would try to help Dylas in recompense for this situation he had caused.

From there Doug proceeded to lift Dylas onto his back as he began to take him out the door as a wounded traveler was placed on that same bed he was just placed on. He headed toward the restaurant and up to Dylas' room ignoring all the urging questions of the other townsfolk around him as his whole mindset was getting Dylas to rest so that he could return to his original health. As he arrived at the restaurant doors, having somehow bypassed all the others nagging him for questions, Doug tried to enter, but found himself unable as he was knocked down to the ground by a charging Porcoline.

Dylas flew to the side further damaging him more, and Porcoline flew at Doug with an intense look on his face as if he was going to skin him alive with his flaying skills.

"What in the world have you done to my waiter! He is one of the most SUPER waiters I have ever had and he was like my son!" This was the first time he had ever seen Porcoline mad at anyone, but was not too surprised seeing how he felt he deserved to be yelled at for doing such a horrible thing. At that Doug nearly burst into tears - regardless of how unmanly that was - but was stopped by Porcoline who realized how bad Doug felt too.

Even though those two constantly fought, they were like brothers to each other, and Doug had nearly just burnt his face straight off. With a reassuring hand and apology and a quick ushering into the building, Porcoline led them inside and even helped Doug carry Dylas up the stairs and into his bedroom. The poor horse was still unconscious but at least he was now in his own bed. Doug set up a chair right next to the bed, and Porcoline realizing just how determined Doug was to look over the one he had just injured, left the room quietly.

These next few weeks would be difficult for them, especially for Doug who now had to look at the one he was always harassing from a new perspective. He would have to look over Dylas with every bit of his strength, and would have to live with the fact that he had blinded Dylas for quite a while. Even knowing this though, Porcoline was certain Doug would look over the one he treated like a son, and take care of him until he finally turned back into his old self.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Doug awoke to the rustling of bed sheets and a sharp cry from the man sleeping just in front of him having finally awoken from unconsciousness.

"What the hell is going on!" Shouted Dylas at his newfound loss of sight as well as the slight stinging sensation radiating from his face.

Doug quickly took hold if the horse - even though this caused him to struggle even more - and tried to calm him down with a quick but curt, "calm down already!" Having heard this familiar but often unwanted voice drove Dylas back into reality. All the memories of his plot to take advantage over a drunk Doug to perhaps embarrass him in public came flooding back to him. The fish, the pain, the constant attending by Dolce and the doctor and his nurse, he remembered it all.

"You bastard! You could have killed me!" So many things came flooding to his head that he could yell at Doug for, but was completely overridden with rage that he could barely speak a word mentioning that bastard. All he could muster up to say was, "How bad is it?" Completely and utterly shocked at Dylas' sudden ceasing of verbal abuse, Doug stuttered as he explained the prognosis given him by the doctor. That he would have bandages on his face for quite a while, and that he would be blind for the next couple of days.

"O great! So why do I have to rely on you to do this? Why can't someone with more sense than a carrot do this?" Frankly food was on his mind seeing as he hadn't eastern anything for the past two days.

"It's not like there was any better option. Sure there are a lot more people with more sense than me out there, but nobody knows better than me how not to piss you off, seeing how I know much more about you than I would like. Really it's just because I know what buttons not to press seeing how I do almost all the time." There was no way he could tell Dylas he actually and sincerely wanted to try and repay him for all the trouble he had caused. Spouting off a whole slew of words even he couldn't understand seemed the only way Dylas would believe him.

"And what about that fucking fish! Do you know how hard those are to catch and how expensive they are? Dammit!" Just the situation in the room was very hard to get through seeing how two who had just been brutal enemies now had to trust and rely on each other. Every trip to the bathroom, every meal over the oncoming week, even walking through the town to the baths they would have to rely on each other and would be forced to cooperate.

Never mind being around Doug, everyone in town would see them together as he had to be lead around town by another guy that would go everywhere he would. Just the whole idea of this both embarrassed and greatly pusses him off. Why would he have to be stuck with the fucking retard who had gotten him here in the first place? In his savage rage he finally began to feel hungry as the past days of fasting finally caught up with him.

It was hard enough to even ask for Doug to get the food for him, but with the sudden realization of himself not being able to see, he realized Doug would have to feed him too unless he wanted to make himself a trough for falling food with an empty stomach. Doug though already had this thought out, but enjoyed the idea of forcing Dylas to ask for his help.

After several hours of bringing up the courage to dash his dignity and pride, Dylas finally came out with it, "Get me something to eat you damn, lazy servant!" Doug enjoyed his place to be completely in control of Dylas whom he could now bend to his very will and desire.

"I don't think that's how you're supposed to talk to someone helping you, eh Dylas?" He tried to hold off for a little bit longer, but soon the growling of his stomach finally overcame his pride making it so that he asked in a nicer tone,

"Can I please get something to eat, I'm starving here." Doug finally complied to reach over to the desk beside him where he had placed some food several hours ago, you could tell he was enjoying every minute of this time used teasing Dylas.

Rather than go through this whole process again he placed the tray on Dylas lap and brought up "I suppose I'll have to feed you too or else I'll never hear the end of your complaining to everyone else If they came over to see you covered in slop." The whole idea of being spoon fed by another guy was too awkward for Dylas to think about. He would just have to suck it up and deal with it. Unknowing of how this was going to turn out Dylas opened his mouth trusting that whatever Doug had brewed together wouldn't kill him, just thankful for the bandages over his face covering his blushing cheeks from this massive embarrassment.

To his surprise Doug was actually very gentle and as he closed his mouth around the food offered him, he nearly gagged as he tasted milk porridge. Practically no one knew that he loved this stuff yet somehow, the one he had loathed just a couple days ago knew this and was actually feeding it to him like it was nothing.

Realizing this might not be as bad of an experience he had first originally thought, Dylas quickly finished his meal without any major problems thanks to Doug, and spent the rest of the day brooding over what had just happened until he finally fell , the one he had loathed just a couple days ago knew this and was actually feeding it to him like it was nothing. Realizing this might not be as bad of an experience he had first originally thought, Dylas quickly finished his meal without any major problems thanks to Doug, and spent the rest of the day brooding over what had just happened until he finally fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

This was the first time that Doug had ever been in the same room as another guy overnight, not to mention it was Dylas' room. The dwarves he had once lived with were quite unsociable, and were very particular about how the boys in the clan got acquainted. Seeing how Dylas was resting quietly in the bed beside him, Doug got up and began to explore around.

The room was simple, small, and square. Nothing too significant, but with a bookcase in the corner and a desk at the side of the room, it had a certain charm to it. The bookshelf had normal, dull books, obviously for display, not for actual use. But to his curiosity, among all the recipes and other assorted groups of junk on the desk, there was something small and brown that caught his eye - a diary.

Barely able to contain his excitement of reading Dylas like an open book - now literally - he opened it to find the first few entries reading about how glad he was to be in this town, treated like a son by Porcoline who took him in, and treated well by the other townsfolk who had welcomed him with open arms. In the least this was already obvious with the way he was and the way he reacted around everyone else. Likely anyone who looked through this book would read this and figure this as it's only contents seeing how it was followed by several blank pages.

But Doug knew better than to stop their, in fact he even did this with his own journal. Sure enough, right in the center of this collection of pages bound in leather was another section written past the first with contents of which no one had probably ever seen before. It read:

Year 1 This is the first year I have been revived from being a guardian. I got to meet Ventuswill again, but I recognize no one from the past. The fact is several years have passed and I no longer know who anyone is. Overtime everyone accepted me and I even came to live at a strange man's restaurant who goes by the name of Porcoline. Man is he weird. The only thing is he took me in when I had nothing and gave me a job a waiter and side-cook. I don't think I could have a father any better than him. And then there's Doug. Oh, Doug. Where do I begin.

He's a fucking lout that won't get out of my face. He always thinks he's better than me and tries to out show me in everything I do, but there's no way in hell I'll ever lose to him! He's annoying and the damnedest bastard that ever lived. He doesn't shut up and never knows when to quit. Everything about him is just so wrong there's no way anyone could ever not hate him..."

Doug felt horrible, never realizing just how bad Dylas thought of him. Even though he knew there was more on the next page, he wasn't sure whether he wanted to continue on to hear the end of it or not. Seeing how bad it was, he didn't want to hear ten more pages of insults all against his name, but not being able to bear the idea of anything about Frey or anything about any of the other women of the town drove him on to get through the next page.

"...but no matter how unlovable or annoying he may be, he's still so Goddamn cute and adorable. That face of his, especially when mad, is enough to turn any guy on. I don't know how long I've just wanted to snuggle in his arms and fall asleep in his embrace. His lips are just so tender there's no limit to what I can do with them. There's no way to explain to him just how much I like him... I might actually even love him. If I were to be asked to be a guardian again, he's the only reason I might say no. I just can't live without him."

Doug read through the last page rapidly. Things had just gone from bad to worse, not only did he burn Dylas' face off, but now he had no way to back away from the situation he had placed himself in, there was no turning back now. He'd just have to make it through the rest of the week, regardless of how awkward this treatment had become.

The next morning Doug was yet again woken up by the moving around of Dylas in the bed again. He was still very tired having spent a long time reading the diary into the late hours late last night, and was even more tired from the even longer hours he took to think over what he had just read.


	5. Chapter 5

"Earth to idiot," started Dylas. Doug snapped to reality to face Dylas who had been addressing him for the past five minutes. "I've been laying in this room for two days now, not only am I sore but I'm also starting to smell like you." It took a while for Doug to get what Dylas was getting at, but when it came to him his heart fell further than it ever had before. Dylas was asking to be taken over to the baths.

"Crap! How is this going to work out?" thought Doug. After reading that stupid diary he never should have opened, this was too much for him to handle. Regardless of how he tried to avoid the request, Dylas eventually got him to agree.

It had to happen sooner or later. With several people coming throughout the day to check up on them so as not to find a dead body, if he didn't take him to get washed up, not only would he have to do it anyway, but he would also have to listen to multiple people yelling at him for abusing this poor injured horse. Doug also knew that if they went early enough in the day, since Dylas was in a special circumstance, Lin Fa might just be willing to close off the men's bath so that other visitors wouldn't have to look on as he helped Dylas bathe.

With this in mind Doug carried Dylas straight over on his back - this way was still less awkward and kept Dylas from getting any more injured. Luckily it was just early enough so Lin Fa did allow them privacy of the baths for about an hour seeing how one person had to be bathed manually so their bandages would not get wet. They entered the bath, Doug leading the way.

Thankfully Doug realized he wouldn't have to bear with Dylas watching him bathe as he was blind, so he wouldn't have to worry about this situation getting awkward in case one of them got excited. Doug led Dylas to the shower stalls after he had undressed (for it isn't too hard too undress without seeing yourself) and took one of the shower heads on the opposite side of the room so it wasn't too embarrassing for Dylas.

Doug made sure to remind Dylas to keep his bandages out of the running water, and when finished washing off the primary oils and substance on their skin, led Dylas down to the pool of water where he sat with his legs dangling in the spring. Without intending to, Doug glanced down at Dylas' hanging appendage to gasp at the length that must have been about six inches soft. He really was a horse! Even without the thought of anything, as Doug pulled up a stool behind Dylas so he could wash his back, he started to get hard.

For the first time, he was truly glad Dylas couldn't see anything. Even hard, Doug only just stretched past the length of Dylas and without realizing took a pause in his scrubbing with a loud sigh.

"Something wrong, Doug?" asked Dylas. This was the first time he had ever used his actual name in a long time.

Noticing the direness of the situation, Doug answered, "No, just getting ready to slip into the water. You probably should too, just as long as you don't get your head wet. Dylas allowed himself to slip in the water per Doug's suggestion. He was being unusually compliant and nice, regardless of the fact they had been near each other for the past two days. Doug slipped in the water beside him, realizing his mistake, and quickly scooted away. He was still hard and he really didn't need Dylas to find out about it.

Seeing as how they would be in their for a while, Doug took this opportunity to use this time to his advantage. If he walked out of the baths sporting this boner, who knows how much worse things would get. So taking some of the soaps situated along the edge of the bath, Doug proceeded to quietly rub his cock being sure to not release any sounds in the process. Dylas just sat in the corner seeming to doze off, but Doug got right to work.

He grasped his cock in a tight grip and moved his hand steadily up and down, the soap providing a slick enough surface to gently and easily rub up and down the sensitive area as well as remain silent beneath the water. Doug could feel the pressure building in his stomach, the built up cum in his balls causing them to swell a bit. When he had been caring for Dylas, he hadn't had time to jack off like he was used to every night.

With that horse near him, nearly anything private was impossible. Doug grasped his balls in his left hand as he worked up and down his cock with his right. He could tell he was getting close. He was very glad the fountain in the corner was able to cover up his gasping for air and the sounds he wasn't able to hide completely. He looked over at Dylas, seeing whether he was still alive or not having been silent for the past fifteen minutes.

"He must have dozed off," Doug figured. As he continued pumping though, he found himself unable to look away, his eyes just stared at the well toned body of the horse before him. Never before had he taken the time to truly look over the man. The flowing blue hair unlike anyone else's, the horse ears that looked cute as hell atop his head, the way his body was sculpted - not too muscular or even skinny, but smooth and beautiful. Doug continued his examination downward.

The tail just below the small of his back arched curiously out at just the right place. Doug found himself unable to continue as he just stared amused by it. His pumping continued but at a harder, more pleasurable rate without him noticing it. He was actually turned on by Dylas, but failed to fully comprehend this as at last the built up tension came to its release as his cum spilled into the spring, and he floated on a cloud of ecstasy.

With that nuisance out of the way, his member softening, the time to depart nearing, he told Dylas to hurry up, and as soon as they were both dried off and clothed, Doug led Dylas back to the restaurant, this time towing him by his hands.


	6. Chapter 6

All through that night Doug thought about his experience in the baths. Not only had he done it in that place for the first time, but he did it right in front of Dylas. The whole idea of exposing himself in front of the horse just got the blood rushing within the dwarf's veins. And that sleek body of his he had never noticed before, no wonder the restaurant had increased in popularity ever since Dylas started working their.

This newfound affection though just made him feel worse for gravely injuring him. The only thing that kept him from bursting into tears was watching the horse's calm breathing as he slept. Even with the bandages, Doug was beginning just to realize what he had overlooked in this man all along.

A couple more weeks in his company now seemed more like a delightful pleasure rather than a burden to be Dylas had changed his attitude towards him allowing the constant fawning and attendance by him. He no longer yelled at him as often, and unlike the first day, now accepted his feeding easily. He didn't even get a harsh comment for feeding him carrots! Before even at the mention of this favorite vegetable of his by Doug sent him teeming on edge.

Doug peacefully looked on as his lids began to droop, the horse following a rhythm of breathing in his peaceful slumber. Doug fell asleep. At first Doug had no idea what was going on. He barely remembered waking up this morning to the rustling caused by Dylas. Right now he the horse had just made the most disturbing of requests. Apparently a tent in the bedsheets was near impossible to sate without the help of vision.

Doug knew what going for a long time without releasing a load did to you. Once after several night shifts at the shop, never finding a moment to release his built up tensions, Doug found himself sporting a boner everywhere he went. Luckily in places like the restaurant or behind the counters of the shop he was able to hide it without anyone noticing. Now he was facing a new problem. His friend lying before him just asked for help with his little "problem."

It was still very early in the morning, so they didn't have to worry about anyone barging in. But to grasp another mans personal dignity, even for the sake of greatly helping them out, this just wasn't something Doug wasn't ready for yet.

"Are you going to help me or not? If you think you have it bad, how do you think I feel letting a clumsy idiot mess around with something like this?" It was true, Doug barely trusted himself to grasp his own manhood each night in fear of injuring himself in a clumsy accident.

"Fuck! Hurry up and do something you fucking dwarf!" Doug could just hear the lust in Dylas' voice and could just feel how horny he was. Doug finally gave in out of sympathy over the mans troubles and very slowly pulled his chair up closer to Dylas' bed. He pulled away the sheets surrounding Dylas' body to reveal a massive bulge in his boxers. Very slowly and nervously he began to slide down the undergarments to reveal something he never actually thought he would see. Doug always thought he was interested in several other girls in town, but he never imagined he would see another guy's full on erection.

"Goddammit! Hurry up Doug!" The horse could barely deal with being so horny anymore, the desire was completely overtaking him seeming to pump in his very blood. Doug complied and slipped the pants the rest of the way down to reveal Dylas' massive eight inch cock. Doug had to stop to gain the breath he had lost at gaping at the size of Dylas' massive manhood.

His dick was smooth and massive all along the base, his balls were drawn tightly around due to their swollen and extended size. And much to Doug's amusement, the horse showed off his angled body with a clean and shaven surrounding around the base of his dick. Just the smooth beauty of the area and the overall possession of perfection desired by any man instantly turned Doug on as well.

Dylas groaned in front of him out of embarrassment urging him to get on with it. Noticing Dylas' depravity, Doug responded by wrapping his hand around the horse's length. Just the slight touch brought out a small burst of cum from the tip and a loud moan of pleasure from Dylas. Seeing the result of just the little amount of attention from the one below him threw Doug into an anxious state. He had complete control and dominance over Dylas at the moment and could either give him the best experience of his life, or tease him through modest attention.

Feeling generous and wanting to see the horse speechless before him, Doug began to pump the rod at a rapid pace. Dylas instantly melted before him arching his back into Doug's grasping hand. With all the pleasure he experienced he grasped onto the bedsheets unable to do anything else. He couldn't even moan from the pleasure flowing throughout his body or gasp at the sudden building of pressure in his stomach.

Knowing that Dylas hadn't given off a load for several days and had never experienced another hand pumping him but his own, Doug knew he didn't have long before he came. Sure enough, just a couple minutes later the dick in Doug's hand began to throb and massive convulsions began to overtake Dylas' body as his orgasm rendered him helpless under the waves of ecstasy pulsing through his body. After about a minute of cum spilling out of Dylas' cock, he finally collapsed to his bed as his orgasm finally came to an end. Doug was left speechless at the gallons of cum that came out of the blind steed before him.

Everything about him and the hot orgasm he had just come out of turned Doug on. He could barely speak due to him being so turned on, his dick enlarged to its full length. Doug moved his body to pull his pants off to attend to the massive erection now tenting in his pants, but startled awake to the commotion of Dylas awakening from his bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Even though it was just a dream, Doug was still turned on from the dream of Dylas he had just had. All throughout the day Doug tried to stay away from Dylas as far as possible. He didn't know what was going on with him. Just a week ago he was always yelling at Dylas and truly thought he was just a dumb horse, but now, he had no idea. He was even beginning to question his own manhood, I mean, what kin of guy got turned on by another? He sure didn't know any. Unfortunately though, Dylas seemed to want to rely on him more than ever.

After being bedridden for an entire week, he just couldn't do anything as easily anymore. He got tired in his trips to the bathroom downstairs, and even had to grab on to Doug with both hands for support on his way down. He seems to take a liking to being spoonfed, and often struck up conversations with Doug and even once got him to read out loud to him. The damn cripple could barely do anything by himself! And of course the closer Doug was forced to get to Dylas to care for him, the more often he remembered the dream he had and his experience in the bath. This wasn't how it was supposed to be!

Doug roughly moved his chair back as he had finished feeding Doug some milk pudding. "Is something wrong?" Dylas asked. Doug refused to reply. There was no way he could risk getting anymore attached to the horse; it was bad enough already. Dylas only used this silence to think up a new plan though. "We should go out somewhere today."

Doug panicked, after hearing the phrase 'go out' from Dylas, and his thoughts twisting it into him asking him on a date, there was no way he was going to go near him anytime soon. "Perhaps if we go down to the lake I can do some fishing. I mean, you don't really have to see to fish, you just have to know when to pull up." Doug sat back up in his chair, if he had known all he meant was to get out of the room to get fresh air from outside, he never would have overreacted.

This break would be a nice way for him to relax and not brood over these thoughts so he quickly replied, "Alright let's go." They exited the bedroom and went down the stairs, Dylas holding on to Doug with both arms. This act was so common to Doug, that when they finally pushed open the door to the outside of the restaurant, he failed to notice that Dylas was still hanging on his arm. They walked through the town down to the lake on the outer edge of the town, oddly enough everyone was busy and paid little to no attention to the pair walking down the streets together.

The air was cool, the autumn breeze blowing through the air, more than likely they would be alone at the lake as it wasn't suitable for swimming in this season, and it was a weekday when everyone was working. When they arrived at the sandy lot, Doug pulled out two fishing poles; one for himself, and one for Dylas. They sat near each other and swung their poles so that the bobbers landed a ways off from the beach.

Hopefully it wouldn't be too eventful and Doug would have a chance to nap under the bright sun. Sure enough, nothing was biting, but Dylas still seemed to be enjoying himself. Being out of that bed, even to just lounge around at the beach, made him happy. Much of the afternoon went on, no fish were biting, but it was nice for them both to get some time too relax and forget about their worries. Doug was just about to nod off when he was suddenly startled awake by Dylas leaning against the bending weight of his rod.

Just the dumb horse's luck, be he had seems to catch the only fish in the lake. Doug quickly grabbed onto the pull to help Dylas pull the fish out, seeing as he wasn't as strong after being in bed for a week, and they both pulled with all their might. This fish must have been a large one. Even with Doug, who was used to carrying heavy loads of shipments for the shop, neither of them were able to pull it out with ease. They continued their struggle trying to land the fish, but after several minutes, they still hadn't succeeded to pull it out.

Doug seeing Dylas begin to get tired though figured this was their last chance. Either he would give the pole one last hard tug, or they would see the fish go. So quickly deciding, Doug leaned back and gave a powerful pull to the rod for the last time, so hard, that the pole itself broke. The pair fell to the ground, Doug on top of Dylas crushing the air out of the horse. The fish had gotten away.

Dylas layed right beneath Doug never trying to get him off, instead, to Doug's disbelief, Dylas' lips rose to meet into contact with his own. Doug held the kiss there, but suddenly flew back to reality. What was he doing? He couldn't be doing this, it was completely wrong. He immediately pushed Dylas away and jumped back from the one who had just kissed him. He looked on for a moment, but turned around and ran back into the town leaving Dylas to lie on the ground. Without thinking Doug quickly burst into the restaurant and up to Dylas' room panicking as if he had nearly died.

That fucking horse had just kissed him! He always thought his first kiss would be from like Frey or one of the other girls in town, but Dylas! He slipped into Dylas' bed as tears began to stream from his eyes. He was just so confused, nothing made sense anymore. He rolled on the bed trying to think things out, but the more he thought about it, the more distressed he became. Did he enjoy the kiss? Did he like Dylas? Was he gay?

The questions completely flooded his head and eventually he shouted out in frustration. What was he supposed to do? Absolutely nothing made sense! The tears came back, this time worse. The only thing he felt he could do was focus on his tears and hopefully the thought would stop forming in his head. He laid his head on the pillow and eventually fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wake up you moron!" Doug was startled awake to see Leon standing in front of him. Not only had he found Dylas on the beach abandoned by Doug, but he had wrapped even more bandages around Dylas' head who was now lying beside him. Apparently when he had pushed Dylas away to get away from him, he had pushed his head back into a rock making him fall unconscious.

The brave martyr had stumbled upon him as he was wandering outside the town and happened to come across the unconscious man lying before him. If not for him, Dylas would probably still be lying there this very moment.

"Just what did you do to him? I thought you were supposed to take care of him, not make him worse!" Doug felt awful and opened himself to explain, but couldn't find an excuse to Leon that would explain anything. "The way you two fight..." said the exasperated Leon, "I suppose all that happened is somehow Dylas pissed you off and you went storming off, and when Dylas stayed there to fish, his pole snapped and he fell back and hit his head, right?"

For some reason, Doug knew the guardian had just made this up as an excuse for him to use with the others. No matter how odd it sounded, Doug felt Leon knew something close to the truth, and would keep it between himself and no other. "Just take better care of him this time," said Leon, "who knows how things would have turned out if I hadn't come along."

It was the truth, if someone else had fallen across the unconscious body, everyone would have heard about it and he would have never heard the end of it, not to mention the fact that the truth over the whole incident would eventually come out. Doug looked up to thank Leon properly, but he had already left the room. Doug always knew he would be in the guardian's debt.

For the time being he turned back to the horse, and after going downstairs for some ice, placed it on the back of his head so that he would heal faster. He looked over the face of the one who had just caused this dilemma, and spent the night caring for him the best he could. Eventually, as the night deepened, Doug fell asleep once again. Doug opened his eyes to the sound of crying.

It was still dark out yet and was very early in the morning. Doug waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and continued to listen to the crying that seemed to be coming from up close. Once his eyes were adjusted, he looked up to see Dylas sitting up in his bed, his head pressed agains his knees to muffle the sound of his first Doug thought it was because of the pain he felt from the pain of his recent injury, but for some reason just watched the cripple as he continued to weep.

"Dammit what have I done!" Groaned Dylas in between the gasps in his crying. "He'll tell everyone what I did to him and then no one will like me anymore. Man have I screwed the hell up!" Doug winced at the thought of Dylas being mad at himself. The man had always been confident in himself, and had always placed himself above others, especially himself. Now he could only watch as the horse cursed himself out and fell into an even deeper sobbing fit.

Doug couldn't watch this go on."Dylas?" Dylas immediately stopped crying and backed up in the corner made between the wall and the bed. "What is it Doug? There's no excuse for what I did. There's no reason for you to forgive me."

"No," replied Doug, "I'll never forgive you," Dylas stared in the direction of Doug, his mouth agape. Certainly he expected this from him, it just hurt to hear it directly. Dylas again burst into tears. Doug continued his speech from before, "I can't forgive you for something you didn't do. You did nothing wrong."

The horse definitely didn't expect to hear this, the idea never crossed his mind. He couldn't comprehend the full meaning of the explanation though, did he figure it was an accident? a mistake? Dylas didn't know what to say anymore. To make things worse, Doug added, "Dylas, I love you." Having thought he was shocked before, Dylas refused to believe this. He must have been dreaming.

He simply turned away from Doug to face the wall behind him to sort everything out. Absolutely nothing made sense anymore. He shook his head trying to realign everything. He had to be imagining everything. Either he was still unconscious, or he was hearing things as a result from hitting his head hard on the rock. Either way, he was so focused that he failed to notice Doug walk up behind him and sit on the bed beside him.

Doug reached around Dylas' shoulders to place his hand on his chin to turn it to face his own. Dylas had no idea what was going on until he felt Doug's lips meet his own. His lips were soft and gentle and met his own with a caressing pressure. Doug pulled back and once again said, "I love you Dylas."

Dylas finally understood. This was for real, and for some reason Doug wanted him. Dylas leaned forward into Doug's lips confirming he now understood what was going on. The two leaned back on the bed and continued to bask in each others warm embrace. Their lips stayed glued together until Doug turned to face the opposite wall. He let Dylas' arms wrap around him, and fell asleep feeling tight and secure.


	9. Chapter 9

Doug awoke first today so that he could especially wake his lover in a special way. He moved around in Dylas' embrace to give the horse a peck on the cheek. Dylas stirred from his slumber to turn his eyes which were covered to face where he thought Doug's eyes may have been. "I'm so glad you're mine," he managed to say.

Doug gave a quick smirk and a chuckle even though Dylas couldn't see a thing. The horse proceeded to kiss him back, but this time full on the lips. Doug leaned into the kiss enjoying every moment of this. He figured at the rate it was going, his kissing would be perfected by tomorrow morning. Unfortunately though, now that he had accepted his feeling for Dylas, he felt more determined than ever to nurse the injured horse back to health.

He broke from the lover's embrace with a slight groan of protest from him, and went down to the kitchen to prepare himself something to eat. He whipped something up as quickly as he could, but still in good quality, and went back up to Dylas' room. He sat in the chair and proceeded to feed him just like before, but this time he rewarded the horse with kisses on the cheek each time he took a bite.

With this kind of motivation, Dylas finished in no time, and left a a longer amount of time for something to do the rest of the day, and gave a wider variety of things to do with all the time that had. Doug of course mentioned going to all of the usual places - to the observatory, one of the shops, or just a stroll around town, but was interrupted by a sudden jerk from Dylas landing him on the bed.

"I have a better idea, one you'll enjoy more." He said.

Doug of course reddened in the face and shyly replied, "But Dylas, we only just stopped fighting a week ago. You still can't see and it's been only a matter of days since I first realized I liked you, are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" The only response Doug got was to be pulled into a deep kiss, much more than ever before. This time it was much different. Rather than just their lips meeting, Doug began to feel Dylas' tongue begin to slide into his own mouth.

Although it seemed a bit weird at first, he eventually came to enjoy it and fought for dominion himself in Dylas' mouth. They continued to make out for several minutes barely taking the time to pause and breathe. For a moment Doug never thought it was going to proceed past this, until he felt a slight tug at the zipper of his pants. Doug pulled away quickly. "Do you have any experience at all with this?" He asked.

Dylas shook his head and replied, "No, but either way we'll figure it out. It shouldn't be too difficult." With that reassuring note Doug placed himself back within Dylas' reach. His zipper was tugged even further down, and he eventually found his pants lying on the other side of the room.

It felt exposing, but knowing that Dylas couldn't see anything made him feel much better. His counterpart's hand began to paw over the slight bulge in Doug's boxers causing him to gasp with pleasure. He had used his own hand plenty before, but that didn't even compare to how good another person's hand felt now. Doug pulled away to arch his back into the hand placed over his crotch. It felt so good.

"Hey, don't make the blind do all the work." interrupted Dylas. Having forgotten his partner, Doug now attended to the zipper in Dylas' pants. Just to tease the horse for fun, he undid the seal painstakingly slow, the jolts finding their way to the hardened member of the receiver wearing them.

"Fuck Doug, get on with it already!" Taking this initiative, Doug removed the pants along with the boxers Dylas was wearing to reveal the cock he had once seen before in the baths, this time though, it was hard and measured at a little over eight inches. Doug gasped at the size just as he had before in his dream and continued to take hold of the stiffened appendage. He gripped it tightly wrapping his hand around it giving it a tug upwards. Just like he had imagined before, Dylas pushed himself further into Doug's hand from the pleasure surging throughout his body.

Still wearing his own boxers, Doug climbed on top of Dylas knowing that if he continued to pump Doug like before, the fun would end quickly and would only be one-sided. He placed his waist in line with the horse beneath him and pressed his mouth to the horse's in a warm kiss. For once being blind manages to benefit Dylas, by not being able to see, the whole surprise and unknowing of what was coming up next served to escalate his pleasure and excitement.

Without warning Doug began to grind his hips rubbing their two stiffened members together, the friction bringing both to massive spikes of excitement as their spines tingled with arousal. Although the bed began to creak under their weight and motion, neither of them bothered with it, for it was still early in the morning, and for the fact of it all, nothing could stop them now.

Dylas was the first to groan out in a release of pressure, his warm cum spilling all over his clothes and soaking Doug's boxers. With this new realization of harming their clothes in this process, as well as their overall desire to rid themselves of their tight, constricting clothes, they quickly shed their shirts, and Doug his boxers. Now with Doug's fully exposed cock and Dylas' now recovering one, Dylas began to grind back keeping the dwarf from taking control of everything. Finally, just as Dylas had reached the height of his erection, Doug released all over the now engorged member of Dylas', and buried his head against the horse and to the side in his heightened embarrassment.

Dylas raised his hand to the dwarf's cheek bringing it back up to where he thought the man would be able to look at his covered up face. "I wish I could have seen you. I sure love it when you have to turn away all shy-like." He let out an amused laugh causing the dwarf to blush even further.

"Shut up." Doug replied. Dylas had no idea how much he was enjoying this. But anything that made the horse happy made him overjoyed. Seeing an open opportunity to advance on the horse, Doug placed his lips against Dylas' neck very gently sucking on his skin causing him to let out gentle moans. He very slowly worked his was down past his chest to the space resting between his stomach and groin, his stiff member beckoning.

He stopped to slowly suck in the sensitive area to tease the horse in his anticipation. And just as Dylas was going to tell Doug he didn't have to go any further if he didn't want to, a warm, moist mouth enveloped his length causing him to gasp out instead. The tight enclosing space was just too much, it sent Dylas over the edge without actually having an orgasm. Doug worked his way around the warm, stiff cock making sure to make smooth and long licks up and down the massive lengths.

When he took the rod up in his mouth, he made sure to circle around its width making sure to get his tongue around every space and crevice he could. Just as Dylas thought it couldn't get any better, Doug swallowed almost his entire length, taking up about seven inches by forcing it down his throat, the tight enclosure wrapping itself around his cock. Instantly Dylas released his load in Doug's mouth causing him to reel back from choking, but still try to lap up every pearl of cum spurting forth from the dick in front of him. He made sure to swallow every bit, except for what he brought up with him as he again kissed Dylas, trading bits of his own cum with him as their tongues fought among each other.

Heat was radiating off their bodies as they locked themselves in the others embrace never pausing to pull back to rest. After about thirty minutes of rolling around, including a quick pump off by Dylas on Doug to even off their score, Dylas was hard once again. Doug already had an idea of what he was going to do. From inexperience and lack of thought just trying to please his partner the best he could, Doug positioned himself over Dylas' waist, his rod pressing against his entrance without previous preparation.

Dylas knowing this was going to hurt Doug tried to stop him to pull out some lubricant of some sort never really got the chance as Doug started groaning in pain at the sudden stretching of his hole. It was very slow and tedious, and obviously very painful for Doug, but as each inch found its way inside of him, the warm tight space enclosing itself around Dylas tightly having never been exposed this way before, mad Dylas cry out in pleasure as he could feel the heat from Doug's insides squeeze themselves over his entire length. Having about four inches in, Doug began to raise himself up hoping that over time he would just naturally stretch as they went along.

He very slowly rocked up and down each time burying Dylas' cock deeper with each time he let himself down in a grunt of pain. For the horse though, the warm tight insides brought him so much pleasure that he was barely able to let out the occasional grunts that he did, and could do very little besides that.

After a while of this, Doug was eventually able to get the entire dick sheathed in his ass, and was able to impale himself on it much more easily than before. Dylas was able now to move a bit more freely, and was actually able to move himself some without overloading his entire system or render himself incapable from the shocks of pleasure racking his body. In fact, now that he was no longer in fear of injuring Dylas, not only did he thrust his waist up to meet the dwarf as he came down, but he was able to adjust himself bit by bit trying to find that particular place in which he could make his lover scream out in agony through pleasure when he hit his prostate.

Dylas continued digging within the tight hole when Doug suddenly thrust his body out and his head back to collapse from a massive surge of pleasure from Dylas hitting him in just the right place. Finding this as an opportunity to take control of the situation, Dylas scooted Doug just a bit down so all he had to do was make thrusts upward into Doug's ass. The horse's thrusts began to pick up speed and force as his cock slid in and out of Doug bringing the both of them pleasure.

"Fuck me Dylas! Fuck me with everything you have!" As the dwarf began to dig his fingers into Dylas chest, all the pain from before turning into pleasure, Dylas began to pick up speed to comply to the dwarf's demands,sliding his dick up into Doug's ass in rapid continual motions.

"Cum in me! I want to feel you inside me!" The dwarf was reduced to nothing on top of him as cum came shooting out of his cock even coming to hit Dylas in the face, and the walls of his ass contracted with his orgasm taking Dylas into a state of euphoria. For once white light shot before his eyes from pleasure, as Doug's eyes reacted in the same manner.

Dylas pulled himself out of Doug with extreme care allowing drops of excess cum to drip out of Doug's ass as it pulsed from the stimulation he was still receiving. Doug wrapped his arms around Dylas' neck, and fell asleep against the warmth of the horse' share chest. Dylas raised his head to Doug's and with a quick peck on the cheek said

"I love you Doug," and fell asleep in his embrace.


End file.
